Welcome to Hell
by AlwaysDivergent
Summary: Tris has always been caring and gentle towards people, But what happens when her abusive fiance, Peter, gets more aggressive than he ever has? Tobias, a state police for New York, takes on Tris's case to help her become free, but shortly during the investigation, he begins to fall for her and has the urge to protect her more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've read several Divergent fanfictions and I have decided to write my own! Please just bear with me since this is my very first story! Also, please leave reviews to tell me what you like and don't like! Thanks. :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters...if I did, I'd be rich right now.)**

**Tris's POV**

As I'm laying in bed next to my soon to be fiance, I can't help but let my thoughts wonder through my mind. I couldn't grasp the concept of why I agreed to marry this man. The man who abusives me day and night. The man who I'm afraid could kill me during my sleep, and worst of all. The man who haunts my dreams. Actually, I do know why I said yes to his open engagement. I said yes because I knew if I said any other answer, he would make my life a living Hell, enjoying it while he did. I slowly slide out of his strong grip, careful not to wake him up. I walk slowly to the bathroom, where i sit on the toilet and let my head fall into my hands. I think about my life and wish and pray how much different it could be.

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear Peter call olut from the bedroom.

I sigh as I heard the bed squeak, since I knew he was getting up. Probably to come punish me since I was so horrible last night. "Im in the bathroom, dear." I say kindly as i stand up to the sink, and see dark, purple bruises on my face.

He walks in, wrapping his arm around me slowly as he sighs. "You were horrible last night." He says as his eyes meet mine in the mirror.

I look away as soon as they meet and I sigh. "I'm sorry, Peter. I just wasn't in the mood." I say quickly, as the lie comes out of my mouth.

"You wasn't in the mood? Well listen here little bitch. You best be in the mood tonight, or lets just say something bad will happen." He spits out of his mouth as he turns me around. His strong palm connects with my cheek mulltiple times until i finally start crying. He throws me to the ground, roughly as he storms out getting ready for work.

After about thirty minutes of lying on the floor in the bathroom, I hear the front door of our apartment slam shut. I knew his was gone for at least nine hours. I just need to get out of here.

I stand up slowly as I walk to the kitchen, fixing myself breakfast as I usually do every morning.

**A/N:**

**What did you guys think about it? I know its just starting out, but I have some really great ideas for this story! The first chapter of this is just to give an idea of how Tris is living and everything. If you have any other ideas let me know! leave reviews please!**

**~Ashlynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't had any reviews or follows yet. :,( I'm going to make this chapter a little long and more exciting! enjoy!**

**Christina's POV**

Tris and myself have been friends for years. She lives in the apartment directly above me. I'm always hearing yells, and abusive words from her new fiance, Peter. This morning I heard it all again, deciding that enough is enough.

I pick up my cel phone, dialing the police station's number. I wait and after three rings, a man with a deep, musclular voice answers.

"Hello. New York Police Department. I'm Tobias, what can I help you with today?" The man says to me. It must be rutine to do that every time someone calls.

"Yes, hello. My name is Christina, and I need to report an incident. It's been happening in the apartment above me, and it has to stop. I've been hearing hurtful yells and screams for about two weeks now. The girl never comes out or anything anymore. She's my best friend and I need someone to come out here and settle things out." I tell Tobias.

He is quite on the phone for a few minutes. I can hear a keyboard clicking in the background, so he must be having to record and make an investigation file. After a few more minutes he replies.

"What is your friends name, Ms. Christina?" He asks in a polite way.

"Her name is Tris Prior. That's her nickname, but her real name is Beatrice Prior." I tell him. I knew she was going to hate me for having calling the cops, but I knew what was happening. She was just too scared to tell anyone because she feared Peter would find out.

"Okay, Thank you Christina. I will be on my way there shortly. Thank you for your help." He says as I heard the line go dead.

I put my phone down also, hoping and praying that she would be okay.

**~~PAGE BREAK~~**

**Tobias's POV:**

I grab my gun, sliding it into my gun holster. I had to get there fast, because I knew if the fiance was gone, I could get her to talk more without fear of being caught. I slip my badge onto my shirt and grab the keys to my new Camaro police car.

I drive down the road, until I come up to the place where I had tracked down Christina's location too. I slide out of my vehcile and look around, sighing. It was a rough part of the neighborhood, but I guess they were living here until they could get up on their own feet.

I walk into the apartment building, walking up three flights of steps until i find the apartment number, that the land lord had given me. I take a dep breathe and sigh as this is my first domestic abuse case. I knock on the door twice, giving a pause to listen for footsteps. I didn't hear any so i knock again twice.

"Ms. Prior? Open up please." I say in a calming tone. I wasn't about to reveal I was the police. Someone around may be friends with her fiance and tell him.

I hear small footsteps prance around quietly until i hear the main bolt unlock. She opens the door slightly. As soon as I can see her, my eyes instantly go to the bruises on her face and sigh.

"Ms. Prior. I'm not here to hurt you, I just need you to answer a few questions for me. Is that alright?" I ask her, making sure not to alarm her in any way.

She looks around at first and then tenses up as she opens up the door a little more. She was so small. She was short and had a petite figure about her, but she was beautiful behind those tragic bruises. "Come on in..but please don't tell anyone I let you in..." She says to me quietly.

I step inside the apartment and look arpound to make sure no one saw.

But what I saw as i finally got in, Was an angry man coming up the steps and towards this apartment door, and I knew then. I had came at a horrible time and I could only guess that it was Peter coming to check on her.

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just had to do it! please review! This story will get better, I promise! I just need some reviews before I post the next chapter! thanks for reading :)**

**~Ashlynn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three reviews in about an hour? oh my gosh. I'm so happy. :) thanks everyone who has took the time out of their day to read this. I'm sure there are better ones out there, but you guys are reading mine. thaat just makes my day. :)**

**Tobias's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. I look at Tris and mouth something to her quickly. "Tris, Peter is about to come into this apartment, I dont think he saw me. If he knows im in here, this could end badly for you. Just act calm and normal. I'm going to hide in a closet." I tell her as I spot a closet out of the corner of my eye. I walk to it quickly as I close the door. I keep my eyes on her closely and remind myself. She's just a victim, be calm Tobias, be calm.

What I couldn't do is be calm, when Peter opened that door. I knew she had it coming, and all I could do was stand here and watch. I couldn't go an arrest him, he was probably even stronger than me. I get my IPhone out and hit record, incase he decides to do something stupid.

**Tris's POV:**

He left me out here. To defend myself. A cop, leaving me alone. I knew why he done it though, to try and protect me and myself. I sit myself down on the couch quickly, trying to regain my composer. I pick up one of my magazines, acting like im reading, but in reality, I'm just counting down the seconds until Peter comes in the door.

I hear the doorknob turn, and I take a deep breathe. He walks in and sits down beside me, looking around our apartment to make sure everything is in order like it was when he left.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you haven't left. Now, go make yourself useful and clean this coffee stain off the carpet. I spilt it there this morning after we had our little spat." He stands up quickly, grabbing me by the hair. I let out a yell as I felt the tears coming into my eyes. He keeps ahold of my hair roughly and then throws me on the floor of where the stain is at.

"P-Peter...I can't clean this up..you don't let me out of the house to get cleaning supplies.." I say weakly. I knew he was going to hit me, but it was the truth. He never let me out to buy any cleaning supplies.

He jerks my head back forcing me to look at him. "Listen here you little bitch, your going to figure out a way to clean this mess up without all that cleaning supplies. There's ways. People from fifty years ago figured out how to do it and so are you. If it isn't cleaned up before I come back home, oh you best bet you have it coming tonight." He says to me as he stands me back up, forcing me into the wall.

My head hit it hard and I scream in pain as he punches me in the stomach multiple times. "You best shut up! We can't have our neighbors hearing us!" He yelled back at me as he continued punching me in the stomach, harder and harder with each hit. Finally after about thirty hits, i feel my eyes closing around me. I was completely out yet, but my body fell slumply to the floor as Peter let go of me. He grabbed his black jacket off the chair and left the apartment with a slam.

I saw the closet to where Tobias was hiding open, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to tell what he was saying. My eyes close and never in my life have I been happier to close my eyes.

**Tobias POV:**

I walke out of the closet as soon as he was gone. I saw Tris slipping into the sleep world, but I knew it was much more than that. I run over to her quickly, picking her up in my arms slowly.

"Tris? Tris? Wake up, come on now! Your a strong woman! Wake up!" I say to her urgently.

I needed her to wake up. I lift her shirt up slightly to examine her stomach and bruises were already forming. I slip my arms under the fold of her knees, picking her up with me. She was light and since I had trained so much in the police force, I could hold her up with one hand. I slip my gun and phone into their places on the side of my pants.

Before I could even turn the doorknob, It turned itself. And for the first time, Peter and myself stood face to face, with the injured Tris right inbetween us.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger again! It just makes people come back for more! The next chapter will be filled with suspense and some fights! be prepared!**

**~Ashlynn**


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen reviews in the first day!? Thanks guys! I know it's not that much but I'm so excited since this is my first story, and since I got seven, I want y'all's input! What other couples would you like to see in this story? Review and tell me!

Tobias's POV:

I can't believe he is back here so fast. He must have forgot something. I back up quickly, placing tris on the black, leather couch that was in the middle of the room. I turn back towards peter as I draw my hand back, reaching for my gun. "I'm Tobias Eaton, head police for the New York police department, so don't so anything stupid, Peter. Just stay calm." I say to him.

Peter glares at me as his fingers close into a fist. I can almost see the anger in his eyes as his breathing gets heavier. I knew staying calm for him was no longer an option. I observe his movements and I knew that he probably had major anger issues. He knows why I'm here, he knows that I'm going to arrest him for abusing Tris. He knows if he doesn't act, this will end badly for him.

I almost, almost, have a grip on my gun, but out of nowhere he comes plowing towards me. He is very well built so as he comes toward me, he knocks me down with him. We are both on the floor as he punches me several times in the face. I felt my nose starting to bleed, but at this point, I dont care. I knew if I was to pass out, it would defiantly end badly for tris.

I roll peter over as I get on top of him and start hitting him hard. I draw my gun out, pointing it at his head. "Peter, you are under arrest for the abuse of Tris Prior. Anything you say will and can be used against you in the court of law. You can hire a lawyer and if you don't have one, one will be appointed to you." I recite to him as I read him the Miranda rights. I roll him over to his back roughly as I handcuff him and jerk him up. I knew this wasn't going to be the end of this, but I wasn't for sure what was going to happen.

Peter's POV:

I can't believe the police found out. That was the last thing I was expecting to see and hear today. As the policeman rolled me over, I rolled my eyes. I had connections in New York with the law system. I could just show that judge and the jury a little money and they will charge me not guilty. Then I can get my hands on that little slut again. I think to myself as I look over at the passes out tris. She was so beautiful in her sleep. I wish I could just hit her a couple of more times. I feel the police officer jerk me up roughly, walking me towards the door. I stop abruptly, looking back at him as I spoke through my teeth. "This won't be the last that you see of me. I will guarantee you that." I say to him.

And with that, he leads me out of the apartment building to his police car. I hope he doesn't like that too much, because in a couple of days, he will be gone, along with it.

A/N

I wonder what Peter could mean by those last words? ;) I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter! I need at least twenty reviews before I post the next chapter! Tell your friends to come read! And remember to tell me what couple you would also like to see!

~Ashlynn


	5. Chapter 5

**I just love writing for you guys. :) I love seeing all these reviews! It just makes my day! It might take me a little longer to update since I'm back at school. Boo. :( but anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Tobias's POV:**

I had no clue what Peter had meant by his final words. I walk him out of the building and into the back of my police car. I need to take him back to the station, but I also know that I can't leave Tris alone in that apartment. I slide into the front seat, grabbing my dispatch control. I press the button in, holding it up to my mouth. "I need an ambulance over to an apartment on seventh avenue." I tell dispatch. I wait for the person to reply before I get in heading down the road.

I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder on the way back to the police station. I had so many questions for Peter. And I will be the one who gets to question him. After about twenty minutes, we arrive at the police station. I get out, opening the back door, and pulling Peter from the car. Stupid dick, he has a smile plastered across his face, like he is proud of what he done. I just shake my head and walk towards the front door, where Uriah meets me, holding the door open. "Thanks man." I tell him sternly.

I walk Peter in before I hand him off to another set of officers who will prepare him for the interegation. I go to my desk, with Uriah following closely behind. "You should have been there, Uriah. It was crazy. I can't even begin to describe what is going to happen."

I reach my hand up, bringing it to my nose where i felt dried blood. I sighed as i reached over, grabbing a Kleenex.

Uriah couldn't help but chuckle at my bad luck of my nose bleeding. "It looks like he got a good hit on you, Tobias. What exactly happened? I'd love to help you out on this case."

I sigh as i look at him. "Peter, that's his name, has been abusing his fiance for a while. I mean, full out abuse. She has bruises basically all over her body. I don't see how she stayed, but i guess she thought it would be better if she did, than if she left and he found her again. She was passed out when I left. After this intergation, I'll have to go over and get her statement."

Uriah just shakes his head as he looks in the direction that some police officers escort Peter. "That's jst horrible. How can any man want to abuse someone that their suppose to love and care for?"

I shake my head, looking at him. "You tell me that. I'm about to go find out." I say to him, as i get off my desk, walking to the intergation room.

**Tris's POV:**

I wake up to a beeping sound coming from the right side of the room. I blink my eyes several times, trying to figure out where I was at. Bare, white walls. A single chair to my left. An IV stand directly beside me. I sigh. I was in the hospital. I hated this place, but I knew that nice police officer has called an ambulance to come get me since he had probably took Peter in for questioning. What was his name again? Toby? No, that wasn't it. It was Tobias.

I look around and see a nurse walk into my room. "Hi there Ms. Prior. I'm your nurse for today. I'm Christina and I'm going to be taking great care of you. What I need for you to do for me right now is take some deep breathes while I take your vitals." She says to me as she takes a stethoscope from around her neck and sticks it to my chest. I take deep breathes, just like she asked me too. As I do, I fellt sharp pains in my stomach, which makes me cringe.

"How long have I been here?" I manage to ask her with a weak, hoarse voice.

"For about seven hours now. We had to do a minor surgery on your stomach to prevent the swelling of your stomach, but you should be fine. Ill get you some water. Would you like anything to eat?" She asks, polietly. She was so kind to me, even though she personally didnt know who I was.

I shake my head as I close my eyes slightly, before reopening them to the real world in front of me. "No, thank you." And with that, she leaves the room, leaving me alone. I sigh slightly. I never really liked being alone, but right now, I couldn't have been anymore happier. A few moments later, I felt the presence of someone in the room, so i open my eyes slowly, surprised to see who was actually here. Someone who I had only ever meet twice in my life.

Standing in front of me was Drew, Peter's older brother.

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I wonder what Drew is doing there? :) guess you will have to come back next time and see! I will update at thirty reviews! Leave me feedback and what you think is going to happen!**

**~Ashlynn**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to post one more chapter before I got off for the night! how generous of me! I"ll try to update soon, but I can't promise when the next one will be. Before Friday night for sure.**

**Tobias's POV:**

After about three hours questioning Peter, we hardly got any answers out of him. The only thing that did us any good was the answer, 'She deserved it.' I rub my face as I walk back to my desk, rubbing my face as i prop my legs up on it. I needed to go to the hospital to give her a visit, and arrange where she would be staying, because of right now, her apartment is a crime scene. I call a few hospitals, trying to locate the Tris Prior that I had saw earlier in the day. I finally found her file at NorthWest hospital, the best hospital in the state.

I stand up, grabbing my keys, walking out to my car. It was about an hour and a half drive to get there on a dry night. It was raining outside now, so it would probably take two hours. I get in, turning the radio up. I knew this was going to be a long night. It also gave me time to think about what I was going to do with Tris. A decision that I didn't know I had already decided.

**Tris's POV:**

I haven't seen Drew in years, and if I can remeber correctly, he is just like his brother. Abusive and mean to everyone he meets. Drew walks up to me slowly, were he places a hand on the place where my IV was located. I look up at him. I knew not to say anything, especially from living with Peter for so many years. Silence eventually became your best friend. He traces it slowly for a moment before he unhooks my owxygen mask. No big deal, I thought. I knew I could breathe on my own, the doctors just had it there for precautions. But what really made me flinch was that he pushed the button for my IV to release pain medicine into my blood stream. He kept clicking the button about ten more times, until I could feel the effects kicking in. My head started aching, my vision went blurry. I knew I was already at an overdose, but I couldn't find my voice to speak. Darkness overtook me as I saw Drew come down to me.

"This is what happens when you mess with my family. Next time, It will be..." was the last words I hard before the cold, dark world overtook my body again, for the second time today.

**Tobias's POV:**

I had just arived to the hospital. I walk in casually, when I see nurses running to a room in the middle of the room. I knew that they had Tris on this level somewhere, but it never occured to me that this could be here.

I heard nurses who were walking by mention her name and how she somehow pushed the pain medication button too many times, which resulted in an overdose. I instantly start running towards the curtain to a room that was closed. I was paniced, not only had I saved her life today, but I felt a connection with her. One I have never felt with an individual before.

As soon as i get in there, I freeze. Nurses had an oxygen mask over her face, and were guiding other IV's into her arms trying to flush the medicine out with other fluids. My eyes go wide as I just stand back, letting the nurses and doctors do their job. I knew she didn't do this. Someone had to be here during the time of this, and I would find out who done it, even if I died trying.

**~~Page Break~~**

**Tris's POV:**

I wake up what feels like an enternity later. My muscles ache and I was now attached to a permenant oxygen mask, which was taped to my face. I look over to my right and see a handsome man, and I couldnt help but smile. Tobias. I cough slightly, hoping not to wake him since he had dozed off.

I guess my attempt at trying not to wake didn't work out too well, because a few moments after I did, his eyes flutter open. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. I watch him grab his chair, dragging it over closer to my bed.

"How are you feeling Tris?" He asks, in a deep tone. He seemed to actually care. I'm assumming he is one of those police who actually cares for the victim.

I nod my head and give him a small smile. "I'm feeling some better. I would feel even better if I could leave this place."

He manages a slight chuckle as he leans back. "I can do most things arround here, but that's one thing that I can't do." He says as he looks around the room,and watching for anyone nearby.

I nod as i lean back, rubbing my face as i sigh. I hear him clear his throat as he places a hand on the side of my bed. "Tris, we need to make arrangements for you after you get discharged from the hospital. Do you have an immediate family in the near by area?" he askes me.

I shake my head and sigh. "All my family leave out of the country. I don't have any around here." I feel the awkward tension in the air before Tobias finally speaks up.

"You can stay at my place if you don't think that would be too awkward. I have a guest room that I can let you use." He says to me. I know he was just being friendly and I couldn't say no to that offer, especially when I had Drew's family out looking for me.

"I dont think that would be awarked, I'd like to stay at your place. I'm too scared to stay anywhere by myself." I say to him with a slight smile.

And with that, what i didn't know, was the start of an amazing relationship.

**Yeah, yeah, i know. It's not the best chapter, basically just a filler chapter. The romance might start soon. :) to get you kiddos more involved, ill ask a question and the first three to answer will get a shout out in my next chapter! :D**

**Q: What day is the Divergent movie being released? **

**Hurry, hurry! remeber, first three only getting the shout out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thirty reviews?! Awh, thank you guys so much! As for the shoutouts, there was a little confusion. The movie does come out March 20, 2014 since that is the midnight premier, but the actually day is basically March 21, 2014. So i'm just going to give shout outs to everyone who answered the question! **

**-123lovestory **

**-Coesa Rudo **

**-DivergentTributeTW **

**-divergentrebel (guest)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Tris's POV:**

It has been several weeks since Tobias arrested Peter. I am scheduled to go to court and testify against him the 18th, which is in a couple of days. I have been living with Tobias in his apartment. It's not quite as awkward as I had imagined it too be. He's been here for me, day and night, comforting me when I've been awoken by the bad dreams. He's actually became one of my best friends.

I wake up early on a saturday morning, two days before my trial. I was nervous as could be, but nothing could exactly ease my nerves at this point. I pull on a pair of yoga pants and one of Tobias's old football sweatshirts that he let me borrow. Nothing is going on at this point. I think I am beyond damaged to ever let anyone love me ever again.

I walk to the guest bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly and rinsing with mouthwash. I apply fresh deodarant and perfume. I never did anything productive during the day but sit around and watch TV while Tobias was out working, but I always wanted to smell fresh.

I walk out to the main part of the apartment where Tobias is in the kitchen making my favorite breakfast meal. Pancakes and scrambled eggs. Mmm, delicious. I sit down at his barstool as he placed the plate in front of me, giving me a warming smile. "Thanks Tobias. You know me so well." I say giggling. I found it funny since I had just told him this last night. I'm surprised he actually cared enough to remeber.

"It's no problem at all. I thought I would fix it for you just to be nice. And by the way, I will be coming back a little later tonight. I have to cover part of Uriah's shift. He is meeting up with a nurse from the hospital that you was at. Christina, maybe?" He said as he started cleaning his mess up around the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's her. She was my nurse, and how late are you thinking?" I ask. He had never left me past dark by myself since this all happened and I was scared.

"It'll be past dark. I know that, but dont worry. Just lock the door and when I come home, I'll knock for times so that you know it's me, alright?" He says. He comes up to me, kissing my forehead in a friendly way. "You will be fine, and I always have my phone on me. So dont be afraid to call. I'll see you later." He says as he grabs his gun, walking towards the door, before taking one last final look at me.

**Tobias's POV:**

All day, and I havent heard from Tris. That's really unusual. I usually hear from her about three times a day. I know she gets lonely and scared during the day, so I don't mind her calling me while I'm at work.

It is now Nine P.M and I still haven't heard from here. I get sort of nervous and was about to call her when my cell phone started to ring. The caller ID popped up with Tris's name on it. I answer it. "Hello?" I say. I dont hear anything on the other end for several moments.

"Tobias? There's someone in the apartment, I'm serious." I heard her small say out in a weak whisper.

I sit up in my chair, alert, taking in what she had said. "Tris? Are you sure?" I ask. I knew she could sometimes hear things that weren't always there so I was just making sure before I started to freak out myself.

"Tobias, I'm being serious. I heard them kick the door in. I'm in the closet in your room. I'm so scared, Tobias. Help me please." She begs out in her small whsiper voice.

I get up immeiately, grabbing my gun and car keys. "I'll be there soon Tris. Be brave." I say to her as I run to my car quickly, still having the phone on. I place it on speakphone as I speed off towards my apartment. "Tris? Stay on here with me, okay? I have to make sure nothing happens to you."

I hear a sniffle on the line and a small voice, "Okay Tob-AHHHH! TOBIAS HELP M-" The line cuts off before She even has time to finish her sentence. I knew whoever it was that was in the apartment had found her. I stomp my foot on the gas petal, turning my sirens on, doing everything in my power to get to her before it was too late.

**What did you think? :D Who do you think has Tris? **

**Once again, I'm going to ask another question to get you all more involved!**

**Q:What is the name of the actor who is play Four in the movie?**

**First FOUR will get a shoutout! thanks! xoxo**

**~Ashlynn**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided one more for tonight since I keep putting off my Chemistry homework. lol. I should really do it, buttttt, it's just not calling my name at the moment, so I thought since all of you guys are such great people, I would post one more chapter to get your nerves back in order. hehe. You know you love me. xoxo**

**Shoutouts:**

**-123lovestory**

**-awkwardbooktheif (guest)**

**-diverentgirl (guest)**

**-Divergent JoJo **

**Tobias's POV:**

I heard the line go dead and I felt like someone had literaly ripped my heart out of my chest. I press the gas pedal down as far as it would go. I knew I wouldn't make it there fast enough. My apartment was still ten minutes away. As long as a stupid idiot didn't get in my way, I could probably be there in about five, but who knows what that person is doing to her right now.

I push all the toughts out of my brain as I focus on driving, knowing that if I was to crash, not only was I endangering mine, I would be basically killing hers.

**Tris's POV:**

As soon as the stranger hit the end button on the phone, I knew I was in trouble. They had a black ski mask on so I knew it was basically impossible to figure out who they were. From looking at them, I didn't see any serious weapons on them. Maybe they were just here to freak me out or something. But that would never be the case for me. Everything bad always has to happen to me, Tris Prior.

The stranger wraps his hand around my mouth slowly so I couldn't exactly scream. He doesn't start walking me anywhere, he just keeps me still for a moment. My heart beat is so fast that I can literally feel it in my chest.

The stranger places his mouth to the edge of my mouth and chuckles slightly. "Welcome to Hell, sweetheart. May the odds be ever in your favor." He says to me. I was slightly confused since that last sentence was in a movie I once saw. I didn't have time to think of the name right now, nor did it really matter.

He slowly started walking me through the hall of Tobias's apartment. I was scared shitless, I knew he was on his way. I just needed to stall these guys for a couple of more minutes until he got here. I wiggle slightly as the guy gets a beter grip on me. He takes his hand off my mouth, giving me the perfect chance to speak.

"I...I need to use the bathroom, please..I promise I wont go anywhere. I just need to use the bathroom before you take me anywhere." I say quickly. It was a lie, of course. but I was willing to make myself go if it meant keeping myself alive and here. I knew Tobias wouldn't even know where to begin to look if they took me out of this building.

The stranger sighs and walks me back to the bathroom, not loosening his grip on me. "You have exactly seven minutes. If your not done by then, I will jerk you up from whatever your doing. You can't lock the door either."

I nod to him quickly as he releases me. I walk in slowly, shutting the door. Perfect, I thought to myself. This gives Tobias enough time to get here. I know it doesn't take too long from the police department to his apartment. Especially if he has his sirens on. I sit down on the toilet, totally faking everything.

After about five minutes, I still hadn't heard tobias come into the house yet. I was starting to worry that my plan wasn't going to work, but just as I thought that, I heard a door open and slam and runs coming from the hallway. I go to the door that seperates me from the hallwayand lock it so no one can in. I back up and relax as I hear several gunshots come from the outside and everything becomes quiet. Almost two quiet.

I hear a grunt and then four soft knocks on the door. Tobias. I hurry to the door quickly, unlocking it. I open it quickly, looking up at him as I could see the fear in his eyes. He wraps his arms around me tightly as he rubs my back softly. "I'm so sorry I left you here alone. It's never going to happen again, I promise." He says as he kisses my forehead in a friendly way.

I hug him back tightly as I felt tears swelling in my eyes. "Never, ever, leave me here again. I was so scared. I didn't even know what to do other than locking myself in the bathroom. Who was it that you shot?"

Tobias shrugged. I let go of him as I walk into the living room to see a big, still body. I sigh as i see that Tobias had shot him the chest. Self defense. I squat down some and pull back the black ski mask. The face I saw below me wasn't one that I was suspecting. I was expecting Peter.

Instead, Drew layed below me with glassy eyes. I knew he would never be coming back after me again.

**Another pretty crappy chapter. Oh well. :\ **

**Great job in leaving reviews! they make my day! :)**

**the next question issss...**

**What faction is Christina orginally from? :)**

**(i know..easy questions..)**

**xoxo**

**~ashlynn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! You have no idea how much I love y'all! xoxo. 51 reviews already?! that's insane. (well for me anway.) but the answer to my question was...Candor! Also, I need to have at least 65 reviews before I post the next chapter, so tell your friends! So the first four who got it where:**

**-123lovestory**

**-Divergent JoJo**

**-22tobias**

**-and...a guest! :D**

**Tris's POV:**

I was so suprised to find Drew's face behind the mask. I really wasn't expecting him to be the one who had done this all to me. I stand up slowly as I felt Tobias place his hand on the small of my back. I couldn't stand looking at his body anymore. I was ready for al of this to be over.

I turn around to Tobias, were he just pulls me into a big, bear hug, rubbing my back softly. "Shh, shh, it's okay now, Tris. I promise. We're going to get all this stopped." I hear him say as I just gripped onto him for dear life. I never wanted to leave his arms. They felt so safe and promising. I sigh as I felt him let go of me. I didn't want to say it to myself, but I was slowly falling for this guy, and no matter how much I told myself I didn't, the feelings just always come running back to me. He is the one.

**Tobias's POV:**

I couldn't believe that this happened tonight. Out of all the nights this had to happen, He chose tonight. I walk over to my small couch, grabbing a blanket off of it. I place it over Drew's body, to give a little peace to Tris. I grab my cell phone, dialing the station's number. I finally get ahold of Zeke, Uriah's brother. He was the Chief. "Hey Zeke, I have a situation down here at my apartment. I need you to send the cornor. It didn't end to well." I tell him as i cross my arms, staring down at the body.

"What? Tobias, What happened? I'll call the cornor, but i need to know what exactly happened. I'l have to create a report for this." I heard Zeke say on the other end. I knew he was concerned, he was that type of person.

"I left Tris here by herself tonight since I was covering for Uriah. Well, Drew, Peter's older brother, managed to get inside the apartment. He had a hold of Tris and she managed to outsmart him. I got here just in time and shot him. It was self defense, Zeke. I promise you that. If i didn't shoot, he would have shot me." I explain fastly. I knew Tris was just ready to get to bed since it was done creeping past eleven o'clock.

Zeke sighs softly on the other end. I can imagine him rubbing his face. Poor guy, he has so much to deal with, with being chief and all. "I'll send the cornor. Just stay calm and take the day off tomorrow. You've been working day and night here lately. Stay with Tris and get her ready for the trial on Tuesday. Have a great couple of days off." He hangs up before I even have a chance to argue.

I slide my phone into my back pocket, as I look around for Tris. She must have left the living room while I was on the phone with Zeke. I walk to the guest room and find her curled up in the small, twin sized bed. I sigh as I just look at her beautiful figure for a moment. I wanted her to sleep with me tonight, to make sure she knew she was safe. "Tris, come here. Your sleeping with me tonight." I tell her as I walk towards the bed.

I watch her lift her head up, wiping tears from her face. I was never much one on knowing what to do when a girl started crying. I simply just slide my arms under her, picking her up bridal style. I walk to my bedroom where I lay her down on my king sized bed. I grab some of my clothes and go towards the bathroom. "i'll be back." I walk into the bathroom, changing out of my uniform and sliding on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I walk back into the room, where i slide into bed, with Tris. This is something deffiantely new for me. I have never slept beside a girl before. I didn't know what to exactly do. Should I wrap my arms around her? Should I just act like were not even in the same bed together? I shake my head softly as I pushed my thoughts out of my mind. I decided to just act. I come up behind her, wrapping my arms slowly around her waist. She doesn't flinch at all, instead she grabs my hand holding it. I loosen up a bit to grab the covers and slide them over us.

"Sleep in as long as you want in the morning. I'm not going anywhere without you.." I say to Tris, in a soft, sleepy tone.

I feel her nod her head slightly. I knew this right here, might be the only time we do this, so I'm taking advantage of it. I finally get the nerve up to say something that I've been meaning to say for a long time. "Tris.. I-I think I'm falling in love with you..." I say softly, waiting for her to reply.

**A/N:**

**I know! sucky chapter. but anyway, Tris and Tobias? :D finally getting together, maybe? maybe not? You'll have to wait!**

**Q:What is the release day for the third book, Allegiant?**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are seriously so amazing! Your reviews is what keeps me wanting to write more for you guys! Last chapter for tonight! :D The shout outs go to:**

**-divergentandproudofit**

**-Reflections of Twilight **

**-BeFourEver (guest)**

**-and also my mystery guest! :D**

**Tris's POV:**

Did I really just hear Tobias say he was falling in love with me? I think I did. I wasn't really expecting that tonight, but I felt the same way about him, as well. I turn around in his arms so I was facing him. His eyes glowing in the dark from the moons reflection. I couldn't help but smile softly as I looked at the worried expression on his face. He acts as if he has never been this involved with a girl before..or ever felt love. "Tobias..I think I love you too..but, I'm just not really ready for a relationship. I'm just so afraid, and I know I shouldn't be since It's just you..but I'm still scared with everything that Peter." I say quietly, hoping that he would understand.

He slowly reaches his hand out, tangling it in my hair. I watch a small smile creep along his face. "Tris, I'm perfectly fine with them. I've never felt this connection with anyone else before. I'm not going to give up on you Tris. We can go to counsiling if we need too. I have a feeling that it might actually help you, but no matter what, I'm never going to give up on you. No matter what Peter is charged with, or what you go through. I'm always going to be here." He says in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

I couldn't help but just smile. That was seriously the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. He understood everything. He knew my pain, he knew my weaknesses, and even when I didn't want to talk. Even though we have only know each other for a couple of weeks, I feel like I've known him for a life time.

"Thank you so much, Tobias. You have no idea how much that means to me." I push him over on his back slowly, as I place my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it calms me, putting me into a deep sleep.

~~Page break~~

**Tobias's POV:**

It is now the day of Tris and Peter's trial. I'm not exactly going to be in this yet, but I will be there for Tris and supporting her in this. She needs me more than ever. We walk into the courtroom, were I stop her before she walks up to the witness stand. "Be Brave, Tris. Tell them everything he's done to you." I tell her as she nods.

I watch her take the stand as I go and sit amoung the other people who just came to watch the trial. For about an hour, Tris manages to tell the jury everything that peter had done to her. I see their faces serious as a rock. I knew something was very supicious, but I jut couldnt place it. After Tris was done with her witness testimony, she came back down, sitting beside her laywer, Brian.

**Peter's POV:**

This trial was going to be a piece of cake. I've done paid the judge and every single jury member five grand for them to make me not guilty. That will show that little bitch, tris, and her new boyfriend a lesson. They will wish that they never messed with me in the first place. Revenge is always in the air. I chuckle slightly to myself, making sure no one around me saw it. I see Tris looking over at me, and I look her directly in the eye, mouthing the words, "Weclome to Hell, sweetheart."

**ahhh! Oh no. I can't believe Peter! the little stupid brat. -.-**

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Welcome to Hell!**

**Q: Do you think I should start a story about the Hunger games or just stick with this one?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! Also I just want to clarify something real quick. I had forgot that I made Christina Tris's best friend in the beginning an I also made her the nurse. So just forget Christina was ever the nurse! I'm sorry for the confusion. **

**Tris's POV-**

I knew something horrible was going on when I saw Peter looking at me and mouthed the words, "Welcome to Hell, sweetheart." I feel cold chills run up and down my body. My lawyer stands up to talk to the judge about backing up my case but the judge just looks a him, shaking his head.

"We already have everything figured out here. She has had her chance to tell her side of the story and Peter has had his turn. The jury will now be sent out to discuss the information that they collected and determine if he is guilty or not." He nods to the jury as they all stand up leaving.

Finally, recess.

I stand up, walking over to Tobias as he opens up his arms for me to slide into. I wrap my arms around him tightly as I sigh. "Something bad is going on Tobias. While I was over there with my lawyer, Peter mouthed to me 'Welcome to Hell, sweetheart.' For some reason, I have this ache in my stomach that he is up to something." I tell Tobias.

He sighs as he rubs my back. "Tris, he's going to be charged with guilty. You know that. The jury had heard and saw the bruises on you. There's no way he can walk out of here not guilty." He tell me as he kisses my head softly.

I nod as I heard the judge hit the stand. I let go of Tobias and walk back toward my lawyer to wait with the results.

As order comes back to the court, the judge looks at the jury. "One stand and please give the results." He tell them.

A tall, muscular looking man stands up, staring into space. He has a guilty looking face plastered on and I sigh. I knew this wasn't good. "We have concluded the the accused is...not guilty." He says quickly as he sits back down.

Not guilty. Did the jury really just declared him not guilty. The words spin around in my head and I felt sick to my stomach. I knew he was going to come out and get me know. I look back at Tobias and see his face flustered and angry. I knew he didn't expect this coming an neither did I.

Peter stands up as the police officer undoes his handcuffs. He rubs his wrist softly as he gives me an evil smirk.

I know I have it coming now. The judge adjures the court and all the people stand up to leave. I walk over quickly to Tobias as he grabs me. I feel it getting hard to breathe and realized that I was sobbing.

He holds onto me tightly as he ushers me out of the court house and out to his vehicle quickly. He was nervous acting. He was thinking that Peter would eventually end up finding me, just like Drew did. But except Peter wouldn't have a bit of trouble hurting me. Or even worse, killing me.

**Tobias's POV-**

I couldn't believe they just said he wasn't guilty. My blood was boiling with anger inside me. I hold Tris's hand as I usher her out to my car. I help her in quickly. I get in the drivers seat, speeding off quickly. I knew what I had to do to keep her safe. I speed off to my apartment, parking in the parking lot as I look at her beautiful, scared face.

"Tris, listen to me. We're going in here and getting just the stuff we absolutely need. Then we're getting the hell out of here." I tell her as she nods. She gets out just as fast as I do.

We both basically run up the steps to my apartment, me with my gun in my hand, just incase someone was to come up behind us.

We both enter the apartment quickly as I lock it. I rush to my room, grabbing a bag shoving my medications into it and some extra clothes and underwear. I got the the bathroom putting in my toothbrush, mouthwash , deodorant and cologne.

I go to the guest room and see tris is ready to go. I grab her hand softly and get down on both of my knees as I look at her. "Listen. We're going to get through this together. I will protect you, okay?" I tell her as I kiss her forehead softly. "Be brave, tris. Be brave."

**I know, the suspense! Just going to have to wait til the next chapter to figure out what exactly their going to do. **

**Q- who is Tobias dad and why did Tobias leave abnegation? **


	12. Chapter 12

I won't be updating anymore tonight, or tomorow probably. I just have so much stuff to get done that I have to do it or my grades will suffer. (junior life...) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Ill make it even longer for y'all! :)

**Tris's POV:**

I grab my black duffle bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I grab Tobias's hand tightly. He, as well, grabs his duffle bag, thowing it over his shoulder. He leads me out the front door, locking it as we leave. I hurry down to his car qucickly, thowing both of our bags in the back. I get into the passenger seat, as he gets in the driver seat. I have no idea where we could possibly be going, but I knew it was probably as far as we could get away from here.

Tobias looks over at me and gives me a soft smile. "Go to sleep, Tris. It's going to be a long ride. I'll stop in about three hours for a restroom break." He says to me.

I lean my head back against the head rest as I recline the seat back. All my thoughts hit me at once. Peter abusing me, Drew being dead, Tobias is finally falling for me, We're on the run, Peter was charged not guilty, and the fact that he was probably tracking us down. I slowly fall into a peaceful sleep as Tobias kept driving.

~~PAGE BREAK~~

I woke up, looking at the clock. It read something just a little after midnight. My vision was blurry from sleeping so long. Tobias was still driving, I could tell he was starting to get tired. He has been driving for over six hours. I sit up lightly as i grab his right hand, which was free. "Tobias, why don't we pull over somewhere? It's midnight and you look exhausted." I say to him.

He looks over at me and sighs. "I gues it couldn't hurt anything. I am exhausted. How was your nap?" He asks me as he pulls off on the next exit. I see a hampton Inn in the distance and I knew that's where he was going.

"It was pretty good. I'm still exhausted though." I tell him as he pulls into the hotel parking lot. I get out, grabbing both of our bags as he tries and helps me. I shake him off as he walks infront of me to the check in counter.

Tobias gets to the desk and askes for a one bed room for a single night. He pays with cas quickly, the reason why, I'm not for sure, but there had to be some explanation behind it. No one ever pays one hundred and fifty dollars in cash when they have a credit card.

The lady at the front desk hands Tobias our key. "You both have a nice night."

We thank her and head up to our room. It was on the tenth floor, top floor of the building. Tobias slides the card into the lock and opens the door for me. I walk in quickly. I notice him scan the hallway, looking for anyone unusual. When he doesn't notice anything, he finally shuts the door. I sit out bags on the small table in the room, where I open mine, getting my pajamas out.

"Are you okay with sharing a bed? I just thought it would be better. I sleep better knowing that your beside me and safe.." Tobias say.

I look up at him as i had my pajamas in my hand. "Tobias, of course im fine with sharing a bed with you. I feel so much safer in your arms anyway. Ill be back." I tell him as I leave the main room, and go to the bathroom, locking the door.

**Peter's POV:**

I had successfully done it. I followed Tobias and Tris all the way to this Holiday Inn at South Carolina. It hasn't been an easy trip. I always had to get an eye on his car, but to be careful not to follow too close. As soon as the trial was over, I knew they would try to escape. They proved me right, since were sitting at a hotel in the Carolinas. I would wait here until around one in the morning, to make sure they were asleep. Then I would go to the front desk and say I was with them and that I neede an extra key. This isn't the best plan, but it was the only thing I could think of. Tris was my property, and she would never, never be Tobias's property. I will be the only one who will be allowed to touch and hold her. I will kill him if he even looks at her in a flirtacious way.

**Tobias's POV:**

I was so exhausted that I just stripped all my clothes off beside the bed, apart from my boxers. I grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top out of my bag as I went and crawled into the soft hotel bed. I hated hotels, but I needed some sleep if I wanted to keep driving to my destination. I heard the bathroom door unlock and tris came out in her pajamas. She was just so beautiful. I haven't met anyone who has ever compared to her before, and I knew this was love at first sight, even if I was going to have to wait until she healed up mentally.

"Come here. I'm ready to get cuddled up and just go to sleep." I say softly. I give her a smile as she slips into the bed with me.

I wrap my arms around her petite waist gently as I plant a kiss on her forehead softly. "Goodnight beautiful. Sleep ever how late you would like too, were in no hurry." I tell her before I lean my head back, falling asleep. My gun was underneath my pillow and I always kept one hand on it during the night.

**Peter's POV:**

It is now 1:00 am. My time to move. I walk into the hotel to see a young woman sitting at the front desk and I flash her a smile. "Hello, my friends are upstairs and they told me to just get a spare key so I can just come on into the room."

She looks at me for a moment, like she was evaluating me, but she eventually says, "What are your friend's names?"

"Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior. It's probably under Tobias Eaton" I tell her quickly. I was getting nervous, I was afraid my plan wasn't going to work.

"There's a Tobias Eaton here. He's on the tenth floor, in room 1008. I'll get the spare key." She says as she gets up, going to make the key active. She does it quickly and hands it to me, with a smile. "Enjoy your stay. If there's any problems, just call the front desk."

I nod at her before I take the elevator up to the tenth and I see the room right off the bat. I smile softly to myself as I go up to the door, sticking the card in. My heart literally skips a beat when the button flashes green and unclocks. I open up the room quietly, walking in and shutting it behind me. They will never expect this coming.

**AHHH! PETER! He can't do that! I'm the one writing it and i'm still on the edge of my seat! anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Q: what state do y'all think im from? (ps- its not south carolina. lol)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So far I've gotten Texas and Georgia as places that I live. Both of those are wrongg, so keep guessing :D**

**Tris's POV:**

About thirty minutes after we laid down to go to sleep, I woke up to hearing a door click. I knew it couldn't be good so I grab Tobias quickly as I shake him. I knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. Tobias wakes slowly as he draws his hand out with a gun, he must be hearing what I was hearing.

We both sit up in the bed in silence. It was pure dark in here, I couldnt even see anything in front of me. I grip onto Tobias's hand tightly as I hear footsteps getting closer to my side of the bed. I scoot closer to Tobias as he scans the room quickly, he must not see anything either.

I feel an arm reach out and grab onto my roughly. I scream and whoever was in our room, pulls me off the bed, and places a gun to my head. He walks me backwards, probably going to turn one of the lamps on.

"Tris? Tris? Where are y-" Tobias was saying before the light comes on. His eyes go wide as he looks at the person who has ahold of me.

I whimper slightly as I knew I was probably going to die, right here, room 1008 at the Hampton Inn. This is not how I wanted to die. I want to die peacefully not this way.

Tobias stands up quickly as he points his gun at the mystery person, but I'm guessing it could just be one person. Peter. I whimper slightly as Tobias sighs. "Peter, You don't want to do this. Just tell us what you want and let Tris go. There is no need in hurting her okay?" He says calmly.

Peter just stares at him for a moment as he moves to put his finger on the trigger. I cry out as I knew with one pull, I would be dead. Tears run down my pale face as I look at Tobias. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Peter. "She's mine. I will do whatever I want to her." He says, I can clearly tell that he is shaking. He's nervous.

"Peter, She's not a piece of property and she doesn't belong to anyone. She's a free woman who is allowed to do whatever she would like with her life. If you don't put the gun down, we're going to have problems." Tobias explains in a calmly manor. I don't see how he is staying so calm. I would be a nervous wreak like I am right now.

Peter grips the gun tighter. I can feel the tension in his shoulders. I close my eyes. If I was going to die, I didn't want to know when It was coming.

The next thing I heard was a gun shot, but it didn't come from Peter's gun. It came from Tobias's. I feel the grip that peter had on me loosen and I open my eyes instantly. I look down to see a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. I run to Tobias quickly as I wrapmy arms around him, tears streaming down my face. He was gone, he was finally gone.

Tobias rubs my back as he puts the gun down on the bed. He pulls me close to him as he kisses the topof my head gently. "Shh, Tris. He's gone. Your going to be okay now, We're both going to be okay." He says to me. How did I manage to get so lucky to get a guy who actually cares about me? He lets go of me for a moment as he grabs the phone. "I have to call Uriah and tell him." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

I go around him and lay in the bed, under the warm covers. I always felt safer when I had covers ontop of me. Like no one would be able to touch me. I lay my head on the pillow as I trace my hands up and down Tobias's back.

**Tobias's POV**

The phone rings and rings and rings until Uriah finally picks up. "Hello?" He says in a weak, tired voice.

Tobias sighs as he rubs his face. "I just killed Peter.." He says softly. "I'm in South Carolina and I killed him. It was self-defense. I need you to reprt that in his file please."

"Sure thing man. Are you two okay?" He asked me. I could hear the concern in his voice as he was back in New York.

"Yeah, we're fine. I think we're both just a little worked up, but we will be fine. Tell Chief that im taking a couple of weeks off. I just need some time to myself for a couple of weeks." I tell him. I was going to Florida to stay in my family's cabin with Tris. She deserved some time to actually enjoy herself and I was going to make sure she had that.

"Sure thing. Zeke won't care. You two have fun. Don't be in any hurry. I'll talk to you later." He says to me before he hangs up.

I close my phone and place it on the night stand. I roll back around and see Tris asleep. I couldn't help but smile she just looked so peaceful. I wrap my arms around her as I kiss her forehead. "I love you Tris Prior." I say to her before I lay back down. I fall asleep quickly, forgetting that Peter's dead body was still in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry guys I haven't updated in a week. :,( it's just need a really rough week because my boyfriend of two years broke up with me and I just didn't feel like writing. We finally got things worked out but I will only be updating once a week. I'm super busy with my job and school! I hope you guys don't hate me too much since I just left y'all hanging. And no one still hasn't guessed where I live! Come on.

The next day-

Tris's POV-

I wake up to the light shinning in through the blinds from the window. So much has happened within the last 48 hours that I can't quite remember it all. I look at the clock and it reads 12:47 pm. Crap, did I seriously sleep this long? I sit up, rubbing my eyes, looking for Tobias. I don't see him or peters dead body in the floor anymore, but there is a huge blood stain. I sigh as I pull my legs up to my chest. I'm just so glad he is finally out of my life. I can focus on Tobias now.

I hear the door click open and I knew it was Tobias. He comes into view with a tray full of food and he has some extra clothes laid out for me.

"Good morning sunshine. It's about time you woke up. I brought up some lunch and I have clothes laid out for you. Go hop in the shower, get freshened up and we will continue our journey." He tells me as he flashes me one of his crooked smiles.

I climb out of the bed slowly as my feet hit the cold hotel floor. I walk slowly to the bathroom, as my head was pounding. I lock the door, making sure that it couldn't open. I turn the shower onto hot water with a slight mixture of cold. I undress myself, slipping into the shower as I let the water run down my back. I sit down on the floor as I feel emotions start to come over me. The death of Peter, Tobias and numerous other things. I sit there for a while, just letting the water pour over me. I didn't really realize how long I was in there until I hear Tobias knocking the door down.

TOBIAS POV-

Tris has been in the shower for a little over thirty minutes. That's really unusual for her. She usually just washed, and got straight out, taking no more than ten minutes. I start to get worried, thinking she could have passed out.

I go up to the door knob, wiggling it slightly. It was locked, of course. I beat on the door a few times, and when I don't get a response, I back up and shove my body into the door, knocking the lock loose. I look around and see no tris. I feel like I'm invading her privacy, but I had to make sure she was okay. I open the shower curtain slightly and see her with a pale look on her face. I sigh, not even noticing her nude body. I simply turn the water off, grab a towel and wrap it around her as I pick her up into my arms. I sit on the tile, bathroom floor as I rock her slightly in my arms. "Shh, honey. Everything is going to be okay. He's gone now and I'm going to take great care of you. I'm never going to hurt you in the way he did." I kiss her forehead gently.

She nods slightly as she grips onto the towel as she wraps it tighter around her body. "I-I know...it's just hard to believe he's really gone.."

I sigh. I knew what she meant. He had been another man before he started beating her, and I guess somewhere deep down inside of her heart, she still loved that part of him. "I'm sorry tris, if I didn't kill him, he would have either took you back or he would have shot you."

"I know. I just need some time. Thank you so much for rescuing me from all this and being a great friend" she says to me as she clings to my chest.

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime. I have a surprise for you. So let's get up, and I'll help you get dressed." I say a bit nervous. I was too afraid to leave her alone in a room again.

"I can dress myself, but will you just turn around? I don't want to be left alone."

"Of course." I turn my back to her as I lower my eyes to the ground. I had to respect her privacy. She was my main goal from now on. To protect her and keep her safe

Okay guys. What do you think? Also, I'm thinking about having a sex scene. Like, not now. But in a couple of chapters, do y'all want that acted out and just like skip over it?


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another update! I'm going to try and update every Friday if I can so be looking for new chapters then!

**Tobias's POV **

After Tris finished getting ready, I let her eat in peace as I cleaned up the room and made sure everything was in order so that we could check out in time. I place both of our duffle bags by the door as I double checked everything. I had my gun placed in its holster on the right side of my belt. Tris are in silence as I finally sat beside her, rubbing her back gently. "Your going to love what I have in store for you."

She just nods her head slightly and I sigh. I knew she was damaged inside and that it would take a while for her to recover from this. Her whole life the only thing that she knew was to obey and get beaten. I had to help her overcome this obstacle.

Tris finishes eating and I grab the try, placing it on the brown, oak desk so the cleaning maids could pick it up later. I pat Tris's shoulder as I grab your hand gently, helping her up.

She smiles at me as her grip on my hand tightens. I walk us to the door, grab both duffle bags and walk out of the hotel room that Peter had died in.

**Tris's POV **

I walk out hand in hand with Tobias. I was finally glad we was leaving this place and going somewhere I could finally relax. He helped me into his vehicle as he shut the door. Once he got In, we took off down the road, hitting the interstate at once.

"It'll be a few hours before we get there Tris," Tobias said.

I nodded as I got my phone out and went to the yahoo homepage. I wasn't expecting to see what I did.

'Eaton kills innocent civilian in a hotel room'

I literally gasp as I read the title and looked over at Tobias. "Tobias..." I say slowly.

He looks over at me with a puzzling look. "What is it, tris?" He answers.

"The media said that you killed Peter. But that he was an innocent civilian. What does this mean, Tobias?"

"The media is just trying to do yellow journalism. They try to twist things around to make them sound better so more people will read their entry. Don't worry about it tris, we're going to be fine." He told me as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I nodded as I locked my phone and just leaned my head back. My life was finally starting over. I was finally getting a new start with an amazing guy, and an amazing life in my near future.

We had just hit Atlanta, Georgia when traffic started to pick up just a little. Everyone in big SUVs started to look very suspicious to me too. I tried to stay calm and I closed my eyes as I took a deep breathe.

I knew we was in the slow lane and to the right was a small cliff. I hated places like this. What happen next is something I could have never saw coming.

A black Tahoe came up out of nowhere and hit us in the side. It started Tobias but he managed to stay on the road. The Tahoe came back and hit us again in the side, harder this time. Tobias grunted as he tried to keep the vehicle on the road but the Tahoe came back and hit us again sending us over the edge.

I screamed loudly as I gripped onto the door as the car started flipping down the hill. Just the impact was of it rolling down the hill was almost too much for me to handle. I was still screaming as the vehicle finally rolled to a stop upside down. Blood was running down my face and I couldn't feel my legs. I stopped screaming as I fumbled with my seatbelt, getting it undone. I hit my head as I climb out one of the windows as I cut my legs up from the glass. I was in shock and my head was throbbing as I managed to crawl to Tobias side.

He had blood rolling down his face and his eyes were closed. I screamed loudly at him as I felt my vision going black. I laid down and darkness finally took me over.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise it will be longer next time. Is anyone reading excited for Catching Fire?! I am!**


End file.
